You Don't Know
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Johnny dan Ten bertengkar. Johnny tidak suka Ten terlalu memaksakan diri untuk tampil di SM Town Seoul. Tapi, Ten punya alasan. Johnny x Ten / Johnten / NCT


You Don't Know!

.

ONESHOT

Warning! YAOI, Undetected-relationship, Typo(s), Alur lambat, Crossdressing.

Pair! Johnny x Ten

.

Ini tidak seperti yang Johnny bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia mengira semua akan baik-baik saja setelah semua hal yang terjadi dan setelah sebuah kesalahan kecil yang dia lakukan. Pemuda itu tidak menduga situasi menegangkan ini akan berlangsung sampai begitu lama.

 _Demi Tuhan, ini sudah seminggu!_

Johnny menjerit histeris dalam hati. Berharap bisa menyuarakannya, tapi tak tahu mau dia suarakan pada siapa. Giginya tak berhenti bekerja mengunyah kuku-kukunya yang malang. Membuat benda keras itu berakhir mengenaskan. Di tangannya yang lain, Johnny memegang ponselnya sembari mengetik sesuatu di benda itu.

 **[Untuk: NCT Ten!**

 **Tennie, pleaseuu... Maafkan aku**

 **Ten! Aku punya pierching baru. Pergilah ke dormku dan aku akan memberimu satu.**

 **Brooo! Hey Bro!**

 **Hei-hei, manis... kenapa kamu tidak membaca pesanku heum?**

 _ **Baby, why you ignored me this morning? Wae!?**_ **:'(**

 **Iya, aku tahu kok aku salah! Pokoknya aku salah, dan kamu benar. Maafkan aku.**

 **Love...**

 _ **I miss you, baby boy.**_

 **Semangat untuk penampilanmu besok.** _ **]**_

Puluhan pesan sudah Johnny kirimkan ke Ten sejak seminggu lalu saat masalah mereka muncul. Sejak saat itu pula Ten seakan tenggelam dalam kehidupannya sendiri dan parahnya tak mengajak serta Johnny ke dalam kesibukannya itu. Si kecil melupakannya membuat si besar uring-uringan karena kesepian luar biasa. Meski teman-temannya yang lain tak pernah pergi dari sisi si besar, tapi tetap saja si kecil punya arti lebih untuknya.

"Huuu... Ten..." untuk ke sekian kalinya Johnny berpura-pura menangis karena pesannya tak juga kunjung dibaca. Stylish yang sedang mengerjakan rambutnya hanya menggeleng heran dengan tingkah kekanakannya.

 **Puk!**

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat Johnny mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel ke cermin di depannya. Terlihat bayi singa mereka tengah menepuk pundaknya, berkali-kali.

"Sabar ya, _hyung_. Orang seperti Ten hyung itu memang membingungkan, dan bikin kesal, dan bikin kangen."

"Hah?"

"Bikin baper hyung."

"What?"

"Bikin pingin cepet-cepet ketemu, terus peluk, terus cium mukanya sampe penuh kiss mark. UWOOO! Kiss MARK! _My name is very HOOOT_!"

Johnny cengo. Jaehyun yang duduk di sebelahnya sampai menunjukkan muka super sepat.

"Taeyong hyung! Pubertasnya Mark kambuh lagi!"

.

Masalah itu berawal dari berita yang dibawa Doyoung dengan muka masam. Laki-laki kelinci itu duduk di sofa dorm setelah satu jam menghilang entah ke mana. Di ruang tengah itu, ada Taeyong dan Taeil yang belum tidur karena memang terbiasa tidur malam. Tapi sampai beberapa saat kemudian ruang itu tetap sepi.

"Memang ya kalian tidak punya empati sama sekali! Liat nih, mukaku asam begini. Gak ada gitu yang mau tanya kenapa!?" Doyoung mulai nyinyir. Dia gak tahan sama keacuhan dua hyungnya itu.

"Iya ttoki? Kenapa?" akhirnya si hyung tertua bertanya. Rela mengacuhkan Angelina Jollie yang sedang hot-hotnya di TV.

"Gak papa."

Hening kemudian. Taeyong menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Nyesel kan hyung udah tanya?"

"Emang aku yang bodoh sih. Manusia macam Doyoung kok ditanggepin."

"AHH! Hyung, tapi ini masalah serius! Tanya yang serius dong!"

Dua hyung tertua NCT akhirnya menyerah. Mereka menatap Doyoung dengan mata meminta kejelasan.

"Barusan aku dari dormnya Ten. Dia minta ditemenin 'kan, katanya kesepian. Terus dia curhat, hyung. Katanya mau tampil di SM Town besok. Udah bilang manager juga katanya."

Mendengar berita yang memang serius kuadrat berfaedah itu, mata Taeyong dan Taeil seketika membola. Belum lagi si Taeyong yang sejak lama sudah perhatian dengan kondisi fisik adiknya pasca operasi.

"Serius? Terus bagaimana?" tanya Taeil.

"Dilihat dari gimana dia pingin banget dan akhir-akhir ini latihan terus... manager hyung pasti dukung."

"Ah! Dasar bocah itu. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk istirahat, tetap saja nakal. Aku tidak bisa menanganinya lagi. Bagaimana ini?" Taeyong berujar kebingungan. Ten itu meski dekat dengannya, tapi tak benar-benar mau mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan.

"Minta bantuan Johnny saja. Dia kan pacarnya." Celetuk Taeil.

"Hush! Jangan umbar gosip. Ten itu memang sudah mengutarakan perasaannya ke Johnny hyung, tapi kan kita tahu Johnny hyung tidak pernah menanggapinya serius. Jadi kasihan."

"Tapi, Taeil hyung ada benarnya. Ten pasti akan lebih mendengarkan Johnny karena mereka bersahabat. Aku akan minta bantuannya. Apapun akan aku lakukan agar Ten tidak keras kepala untuk tampil sampai kondisinya pulih benar."

Doyoung tak mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Toh, apapun yang akan dia katakan tidak akan berguna. Taeyong sepertinya sudah terlanjur menaruh kepercayaan pada Johnny.

.

Itulah alasan yang mendorong Johnny sampai ke kamar Ten malam ini. Dia sudah membuat Yukhei –roomate Ten- pergi dari ruangan itu dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamar lain karena urusannya dengan si laki-laki Thailand sepertinya tak akan cepat selesai.

Saat Johnny datang, sang pemilik kamar belum pulang. Kata Jungwoo masih latihan. Jadi berakhirlah dia tidur-tiduran di tempat tidur Ten. Sampai akhirnya benar-benar tertidur.

Johnny tidak yakin berapa lama dia tertidur di ruangan asing itu. Saat terbangun, Ten sudah tertidur dengan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal di sampingnya. Kelelahan sahabatnya itu tergambar jelas dari rambutnya yang lepek karena keringat. Melihat hal itu, Johnny jadi semakin membulatkan tekad untuk melarang Ten tampil akhir minggu ini. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang yang sedang rapuh-rapuhnya itu memaksakan diri.

Johnny berniat untuk mengubah posisi berbaringnya menghadap Ten. Namun, hal itu malah membuat tubuh Ten yang bertumpu pada lengannya limbung sampai nyaris terjatuh dari kasur. Lagi pula, orang waras mana yang menggunakan kasur ukuran single untuk dua orang? Dengan sigap Johnny langsung menarik Ten ke pelukannya.

"Uph, Johnny hyung. Wae?" igau Ten di dalam dekapan Johnny. Gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Johnny membuatnya terbangun.

"Tidak. Tadi kamu hampir jatuh."

"Eum... Tidur berdua di sini memang bukan ide yang bagus." Ten melepaskan diri dari pelukan Johnny lalu duduk di pinggir kasur sambil mengucek matanya. Dia melongok ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur Yukhei masih kosong. "Kemana Yukhei? Apa dia tidur dengan Jungwoo? Apa aku boleh pakai tempat tidurnya?"

"Kenapa mau tidur di tempatnya bocah itu? Tidurlah disini. Aku tidak bermaksud lama kok." Ucap Johnny sambil menyamankan diri duduk di sebelah Ten.

Ujarannya itu membuat dahi Ten berkerut tidak senang. "Maksudnya hyung akan pergi? Buru-buru sekali."

"Besok-"

"Besok pasti ada jadwal kan? Acara musik? Interview? Pemotretan? Atau apa?"

" _You seem salty, Ten._ Kenapa sih? Iri? _"_ Ten tidak menjawabnya. Dia membuang muka ke arah jendela yang tertutup korden pink kesayangannya. " _Come on. Don't be jelous with me, cuz you will get it soon._ Lagi pula dulu kau sudah mendapatkannya, sekarang giliranku."

Johnny merangkul bahu Ten agar sahabatnya itu menatap wajahnya. " _You love me. Thats why you must be happy for me, isn't it?_ "

Ten menatap Johnny yang setia mempertahankan wajah menggodanya itu. Dia kenal betul Johnny. Tidak lebih dari sepuluh persen kata-katanya yang berfaedah. Sisanya Cuma candaan dan bualan. Tapi rasanya dia panas mendengar kalimat itu.

 _Kapan sih orang ini bisa sedikit saja serius?_

" _You're right. You're always right."_ Ten membelai pipi Johnny yang begitu dekat dengannya. Perlahan, ia membuat inisiatif untuk memulai. Johnny meneguk salivanya yang terasa berat saat Ten memperpendek jarak antara wajah mereka, bibir mereka. Dia mencoba mencari sesuatu yang lain dalam kepalanya kecuali bibir tipis Ten yang pink mengkilap.

Johnny tiba-tiba berdiri sampai menjauh dari jangkauan Ten. Hal itu membuat Ten terkejut sekaligus malu. Ternyata dia ditolak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar sesuatu dari Taeyong." Ucap Johnny seakan mengalihkan pemikiran Ten tentang harga dirinya yang telah hancur karena penolakan yang baru saja dia terima.

"Apa? Aku jarang bicara dengannya belakangan ini."

"Kamu berniat tampil di SM Town 'kan?" tanya Johnny dengan nada bicara yang rendah.

"Memang salah kalau aku ingin tampil? Aku kan bagian dari SM juga."

Johnny menghembuskan napas kasar. Dia menepuk kedua bahu Ten lalu merematnya sebagai tanda pemberi semangat.

"Aku paham dengan keinginanmu itu. Tapi, coba pikirkan lagi. Memang kamu sudah kuat tampil? Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Ten tidak menangkap maksud baik Johnny. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus untuk diberi masukan dan kritik. Dia juga tidak suka seseorang bicara seakan-akan semua yang ada dalam kepalanya tembus pandang. Seperti semua orang bisa dengan mudah melihat apa yang dia pikirkan dan rasakan.

"Fansku sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri terus dan membuat mereka khawatir setiap saat."

"Tapi, itu bukan alasan yang tepat untukmu naik ke atas panggung akhir minggu ini. Terlalu cepat. Fansmu masih bisa menunggu lebih lama. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri dulu, baru pikirkan mereka."

Merasa risih, Ten melepaskan kedua tangan Johnny dari pundaknya. Tangan itu bukannya membuat dia kuat malah seakan jadi beban. "Sudah cukup lama aku memikirkan kondisiku. Sudah cukup aku menunggu! Panggung itu... ugh." Ten memutus kalimatnya.

"Jangan keras kepala, Ten. Hyung khawatir padamu. Semua orang khawatir padamu dan memberikanmu keleluasaan. Kenapa kau mengambil jalan yang sulit? Fokuslah untuk beristirahat. Masih ada lain waktu jika kau mau tampil. Tapi bukan sekarang."

"Berhenti mengaturku!" Ten membentak seraya berdiri untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya. Entah dimana dia dapatkan keberanian sebesar itu untuk membentak Johnny.

"T-Ten..."

"Hyung pikir aku tidak sanggup tampil 'kan? Hyung pikir aku hanya akan merusak panggung SM Town dengan dance pincangku, benar 'kan? Hyung tahu apa tentangku hah!?"

"Hyung tahu kamu belum sembuh! Hyung tahu kamu keras kepala untuk tampil hanya karena ingin menyenangkan fansmu yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Aku yang selalu disini melihatmu Ten. Sakit rasanya melihatmu berjalan pincang dan kesakitan seperti itu. Kami semua ingin melindungimu."

"Kalau begitu kalian cukup diam! Hyung pikir mudah untukku membuat keputusan ini? Kalau bukan sekarang, lalu kapan? Manajemen tidak punya rencana apapun untukku sampai akhir tahun, dan hyung pikir aku akan diam saja dengan keadaan itu? Hyung sih enak, comeback kapan pun dibutuhkan. Promosi sana sini. Lalu, aku!? Aku harus berusaha sendiri agar tidak dilupakan! Sekarang hyung malah menghalanginya."

Ten mengusap kasar air matanya yang jatuh. Melihat Johnny yang sedang berpikir untuk membalas ucapannya membuatnya muak. Dia tidak butuh laki-laki ini. Dia tidak butuh siapapun untuk sok peduli padanya.

"Pergi." Ten mendorong Johnny yang blank dengan keras ke pintu. Jika ini bukan saat dimana emosinya membara, maka hal itu akan mustahil terjadi.

"Tu-Tunggu. Kita belum selesai." Johnny berusaha menangkap tangan Ten yang berusaha mendorongnya keluar kamar. Namun, sahabatnya itu sepertinya sangat enggan untuk dia sentuh. "Hyung tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa. Dengarkan hyung!"

 **Brak!**

Suara gebrakan itu membuat Kun, Jungwoo dan Yukhei yang sedang menonton film di ruang tengah terkejut. Mereka melongok dari balik sofa untuk menemukan Johnny yang baru saja dilempar keluar kamar oleh Ten. Namja tinggi itu tak telihat baik. Dia berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar di depannya sambil terus memohon.

"Hyung... kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yukhei yang simpati dengan kondisi Johnny.

"Tidak! Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Jawab Johnny sambil melemparkan tatapan mematikannya pada mereka bertiga. "Agh! Kenapa dia keras kepala sekali sih!?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ke Ten?" kali ini Kun yang bertanya. Dia tidak pernah melihat Ten sekasar ini pada Johnny. Bahkan selama ini dia hanya sebuah matahari kecil yang bersinar setiap saat dan penuh ceria, sebelum akhirnya dia terlihat seperti orang lain malam ini. Galak.

"Aku hanya ingin dia tidak tampil di SM Town. Dia itu belum sembuh benar, makanya aku dan member lain jadi khawatir. Apa aku salah?"

Pertanyaan retorik itu membuat ketiga orang disana saling pandang. "Ya salah lah..." cicit Yukhei yang sialnya didengar Johnny.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Jungwoo cepat. Dia tidak ingin menjadi sasaran kemarahan Johnny tentu saja. Malam ini perlu menjadi malam yang tenang.

"Lebih baik sekarang hyung pulang saja. Sudah malam. Ten, nanti kami yang urus." Ucap Kun seakan tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Kau akan mengurusnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Winwin?"

"Memang kenapa dengan Winwin?"

"Tadi titip pesan padaku. Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Oh, kalau begitu dua adikku ini yang akan mengurus Ten."

"HYUNG!"

Malam itu Johnny dipenuhi oleh amarah. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan demikin oleh Ten. Tentu saja. Siapa yang senang dibentak dan diusir seperti itu?

Tapi, pagi harinya. Saat pikirannya telah jernih kembali, Johnny tidak sanggup membiarkan kondisi ini berlangsung begitu saja. Dia mencoba merayu Ten seperti biasa yang dia lakukan lewat pesan singkat.

Namun, tentu saja. Pesan itu hanya angin lalu.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, dorm NCT 127 sudah gaduh. Mereka bersiap untuk pergi rehearsal SM Town yang akan dimulai sore hari ini. Sang leader tak henti-hentinya berteriak agar anggota bergerak cepat. Saat jarum panjang jam telah menunjuk tepat ke angka dua belas sementara jarum pendeknya berhenti di angka delapan, mereka semua sudah siap di mobil masing-masing.

Grup besar itu terpisah menjadi dua mobil. Saat yang satunya langsung menuju tempat konser, mobil satunya memilih jalan memutar. Member yang menumpang di sana tentu cukup bingung kenapa sang manager mangambil jalan yang lebih jauh.

"Hyung, kenapa lewat sini?" tanya Yuta yang tahu seluk belum Seoul terlalu detail.

"Jemput Ten." Jawab sang manajer pendek.

"What!?" Johnny yang duduk di kursi sebelah kemudi berteriak kaget. "Kenapa tidak bilang? Tahu begitu kan aku naik di mobil satunya."

"Dasar kekanakan. Memang kenapa kalau Ten hyung naik mobil yang ini? Seperti dia akan me-notice-mu saja hyung."

Sepertinya sudah virus tak terelakkan, semua magnae SM selalu jelmaan setan.

"Ih, Donghyuck suka bener deh kalau ngomong. Hyung makin sayang." Yuta yang biasanya tidak akur dengan Donghyuck pun kali ini menghianati Johnny.

"Kurang ajar kalian semua."

Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah ujung gang. Seorang laki-laki mungil dengan pakaian tertutup yang sebelumnya berdiri di ujung gang kini berlari mendekat. Dia membuka pintu mobil lalu tergesa masuk kedalamnya.

"Pagi Ten-hyung." Sapa Winwin yang duduk satu row dengannya.

"Hai, Sicheng, Yuta hyung, Donghyuck." Ten memanggil semua member yang ada di sana. Keempatnya masih setia memasang telinga. Berharap akan ada lanjutan dari sapaan itu. "Masih pagi tapi udah panas ya."

"Ush, skak mat dah tu." Donghyuck langsung kehilangan selera.

"Waduh, sakit tapi gak berdarah yak!" Yuta berusaha untuk tidak ngakak atau sebagainya.

"Turut berduka cita." Winwin pun hanya asal ngomong saja.

Sementara Ten hanya diam menikmati perjalanan dengan telinga yang tersumpal headset.

Mengabaikan Johnny yang baru saja membentukan kepalanya ke dashboard. Mewek diem.

.

Rehearsal sudah mulai tiga jam lalu. NCT 127 sedang istirahat di backstage setelah gladi mereka selesai. Beberapa tengah bermain ponsel, yang lainnya tidur, dan beberapanya menghilang.

Johnny mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dia tidak menemukan member NCT U di ruangan itu. Suara musik 7 sense terdengar setelahnya. Gladi mereka baru saja dimulai.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Johnny membangunkan Donghyuck yang tertidur sambil duduk. Dia menyeret remaja itu ikut bersamanya ke panggung utama.

"Aduh, kalau khawatir jangan seret-seret aku dong, hyung! Yang gentle! Bicep doang digedein, giliran suruh ngadepin doi langsung mengkeret."

"Eh, mulut tuh ya dijaga." Donghyuck langsung diem. Takut dipiting Johnny sampai mati. "Yang aku gedein tuh bukan bicep doang. Tytyd-ku juga."

"Lah hyung, kan udah gede!"

"Kata siapa? Pernah liat?"

"Plis, hyung. Gak napsu aku."

"Ya udah. Lagian yang pernah liat Cuma Ten."

"Hyung, tau orang yang jual kuping gak? Pingin ganti yang baru."

Tanpa sadar kedua laki-laki itu kini ada di samping panggung. Keduanya bergabung bersama staff yang sedang mengamati gladi grup tertua NCT itu. Namun, ada hal yang janggal di atas panggung. Johnny mencolek staff yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Dimana Ten?" tanya Johnny.

"Dia –Ah! Itu dia." Ucap si staff sambil menunjuk Ten yang baru muncul di atas panggung. Namun, panggung yang berbeda dengan member NCT U lainnya.

"Kenapa Ten hyung di panggung itu?" tanya Donghyuck. Heran karena baru menemukan hyungnya masuk dan tak bergabung dalam formasi.

"Oh, itu karena dia tidak ikut perform 100%. Hanya di partnya saja lalu turun. Soo Man sajangnim tidak memperbolehkannya."

Johnny dan Donghyuck terdiam. Baru mendengar kabar itu sekarang membuat mereka, terlebih Johnny merasa tidak enak. Apalagi setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Ten seminggu lalu. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa bersalah. Lebih merasa bersalah ketimbang sebelumnya.

Ketika Ten turun dari panggung, pandangannya tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan milik Johnny. Dia melambat sebentar sebelum akhirnya terburu turun panggung. Melihat hal itu, Johnny nyaris meneriakinya agar berhati-hati. Tapi, tentu saja perhatian itu tidak akan disambut baik oleh Ten. Johnny hanya menghembuskan napasnya. Bersabar pada sikap sahabatnya yang kian dingin.

.

Kondisi yang menuh tekanan di backstage dengan musik yang mengglegar di panggung sebagai backsound tak membuat perasaan seorang pun terasa ringan. Kepala mereka penuh dengan keragu-raguan dan doa. Berharap penampilan mereka, para idol, berjalan lancar dan berharap pekerjaan mereka, para staff, mulus tanpa gangguan.

Ketegangan itu terus berlanjut sampai konser selesai. Paling tidak staff merasakannya. Namun, untuk para artis yang sudah selesai tampil, perasaan mereka pasti langsung terasa lega. Seperti NCT 127 yang langsung kembali ke ruang tunggu mereka setelah tampil. Hanya tinggal Mark yang masih harus bolak-balik stage untuk penampilan kolaborasinya.

Saat kedelapan orang itu masuk ke ruang tunggu paling besar di stadium, mereka disambut oleh member dream dan Ten yang sudah lebih dulu beristirahat. Winwin langsung mendekati Chenle dan Renjun. Yuta juga tak menyianyiakan waktu untuk bermain dengan Jeno bersama Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Sisanya menyebar keseluruh ruangan untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum penutupan.

"Jangan tekuk mukamu begitu. Jadi menyeramkan." Taeil mencubit pipi Ten saat melihatnya duduk sendiri dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah! Hyung sakit..." Ten bukannya marah malah merajuk.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Taeil sambil berusaha mengintip ponsel Ten. Tetapi Ten segera menyimpan ponselnya di saku. Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum imut agar hyung-nya tidak bertanya macam-macam. "Kamu beruntung bisa tampil Ten. Nah, aku? Unitku tidak bisa tampil."

"Jangan serakah dong. Hyung kan tampil tiga kali."

"Tapi dari semua lagu itu, vokalku tidak ada yang menonjol. Aku berharap bisa melakukan kolaborasi, tapi SM tidak menganggap itu hal yang urgent. Mau bagaimana lagi."

"Sadahlah hyung. Mungkin lain waktu. Mungkin, SM Town tahun depan saat NCT sudah punya nama yang besar."

"Ya. Aku juga berharap begitu. Semoga 'lain waktu' itu akan segera datang."

Di tengah pembicaraan itu, sesosok laki-laki besar yang selalu membawa hawa panas di tubuhnya duduk di sebelah Ten. Dia tidak bicara sama sekali. Matanya hanya melihat pada Ten dan Taeil yang bicara dengan antusias tanpa niat untuk menyela atau ikut dalam obrolan mereka. Bahkan dia tidak mempedulikan Ten yang sejak tadi mengabaikannya.

"Kenapa sih dari tadi diam?" tanya Taeil yang gemas dengan sikap tidak biasa Johnny. Pertengkaran Johnny dan Ten itu sudah diketahui oleh semua member NCT, tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh melihat dua orang yang biasanya kompak itu kini saling diam satu sama lain. Lebih gemas lagi sebenarnya saat Johnny berusaha mengajak Ten bicara, tapi bahkan belum sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya, dia sudah menyerah dan pergi. Taeyong pernah ingin menyeret Johnny ke dorm Ten tiga hari lalu karena kepengecutannya itu.

"Capek." Jawab Johnny cepat.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi, kalau tidak mau ikut bicara kenapa duduk disini sih?"

"Tempat lain sudah penuh, hyung! Masa tega membiarkanku duduk lantai."

"Kalian bertiga, lihat sini!"

Johnny, Ten, dan Taeil langsung menatap ke arah asal suara yang ternyata fotografer. Tanpa dikomando untuk kedua kali, mereka bersiap untuk difoto.

Sang fotografer melihat hasil jepretannya lalu tersenyum puas dan pergi. Kepergian laki-laki itu juga sepertinya membuat Ten ikut berdiri. Tanpa pamit, dia pergi dari ruang tunggu. Mata Johnny mengikuti figur itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu.

"Semuanya, ayo bersiap untuk penutupan. Ganti baju kalian!" suara salah satu manager NCT yang baru saja masuk ruangan membuat para member menggeram. Mereka bergegas mengganti pakaian dengan kaos SM Town. "Mana Ten?"

"Tadi keluar. Mungkin ke kamar kecil." Jawab Taeil.

"Oh. Johnny, bawakan pakaian untuk Ten dan susul dia sana."

" _Arraseo._ "

Jawaban Johnny yang tanpa bantahan sampat membuat para member yang mendengarnya membatu, tapi mereka cepat-cepat kembali bergerak seperti semula.

Johnny langsung menuju kamar kecil dengan tangan yang terisi bajunya dan milik Ten. Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin sahabatnya ada di tempat itu, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

"Ternyata benar disini." Lelaki mungil itu memang ada di kamar kecil. Dia tengah mencuci tangannya di wastafel saat Johnny masuk. Sekilas, ia melihat kedatangan Johnny lewat cermin. Namun sesaat kemudian berlaga seakan tak mempedulikannya. "Nih bajumu. Manager bilang kita harus cepat-cepat ganti pakaian."

Mata Johnny melihat ke bilik-bilik toilet yang tertutup. Menandakan ada seseorang di baliknya.

"Ayo." Tanpa sadar Johnny menarik tangan Ten saat melihat satu bilik yang kosong.

"Lepaskan aku." Ten menepis tangan Johnny tanpa membuang waktu. Wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat senang dengan perlakuan Johnny.

"Ck. Jangan keras kepala di saat seperti ini lah. Kita dikejar waktu!"

Sejak awal Ten tahu dia tidak lebih pintar dari Johnny untuk bisa membalikkan ucapannya. Dia yang kini tengah meninggikan ego seakan benar-benar terlihat bodoh dan berpikiran pendek. Lagi-lagi harga dirinya terasa terluka.

" _Wae?_ Mau membalas ucapanku? Apa? Berani?"

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Ten segera masuk ke dalam bilik toilet dan hendak langsung menutupnya. Tapi, tentu saja Johnny lebih kuat mendorong pintu itu hingga mereka berdua kini terjebak di dalamnya.

Johnny berdiri tepat di depan pintu sehingga Ten tak bisa kabur. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengganti kostumnya. Tidak peduli pada Ten yang mungkin bisa melihatnya. Toh, mereka pernah mandi bersama.

Pikiran sekilas itu membuat Johnny sejenak menahan napas. Saat ia melihat ke arah Ten untuk memastikan apakah pikiran itu juga seklebat muncul di benaknya, Ten tengah dalam proses mengganti celana. Merah muda.

" _Fuck."_

" _What!?"_

" _What?"_

Johnny cepat-cepat mengganti kaosnya. Dalam hati sedang merutuki mulutnya yang suka bersuara tanpa diduga.

Penutupan konser SM Town berjalan lancar untuk NCT. Kecuali Taeyong yang melupakan mic-nya. Dan gelagat mencurigakan Johnny yang hampir selalu di dekat Ten tapi tidak mengajaknya bicara. Mark yang saat itu tanpa sengaja ada di antara mereka pun hanya bisa tersenyum cerah, berusaha tersenyum cerah di tengah aura gelap sekitarnya.

"Hyung, bisa tidak cepat baikan dengan Ten hyung? Aku di tengah sini berasa agak, merinding." Ucap Mark yang sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Ten mendengar. Hasilnya, laki-laki itu segera berjalan menjauh. Mendekati Chenle yang ada di ujung satunya dari barisan NCT.

"Kamu sih!"

"Hyung juga yang salah. Berantem kok dipelihara."

Sudah hampir jam tiga pagi saat mobil yang ditumpangi Ten sampai di dormnya. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada manager sebelum keluar dari mobil itu. Member lain sudah jatuh tertidur saat dia sampai. Ya, itu yang dia pikirkan.

Namun, saat ia melewati gang yang sepi. Ten sadar dia tidak sendiri. Berkat rasa takutnya, dia menoleh ke belakang. Nyaris berteriak karena melihat sosok tinggi besar di sana.

"Ma-Maaf. Mengagetkanmu ya?"

Dan orang itu tentu saja Johnny Seo. Ten tak ingin tahu kenapa laki-laki ini juga ikut turun bersamanya. Jadi dia berjalan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dorm tanpa bicara.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Hei, Ten jangan cepat-cepat jalannya."

Ten tak mengindahkan penggilan Johnny. Otaknya terus memperintahkan kakinya untuk berjalan dan wajahnya untuk berekspresi dingin.

"Ayolah. Kalau kamu tidak mau bicara, masalah kita tidak akan pernah selesai. TEN!"

Johnny menahan bahu Ten agar yang lebih kecil mendengarkannya. Harga diri Johnny sebenarnya tercoreng dengan sikap tidak sopan itu. Dia kan lebih tua. Karena itulah emosinya meledak.

"IIH! Berisik!" Ten menampik tangan Johnny lalu berlari menuju dorm. Dia membanting pintu rumah itu tepat di depan wajah Johnny yang baru saja ternyata mengejarnya.

"Dia... berani begitu padaku? Wah kurang ajar."

.

Johnny juga mulai menampakkan ketidaksukaannya pada sikap Ten. Sudah dua hari dia mendiamkan ponselnya dan berhenti merengek karena Ten tidak membalas pesannya. Seakan tak peduli lagi.

"Hyung,"

"Kalau mau nyinyir tentang Ten lagi, _sorry_ , lagi gak mood." Jawab Johnny sambil melanjutkan nonton TV di ruang tengah dorm. Dia baru pulang dari siaran radio dengan Jaehyun. Ya, adiknya itu yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Aih! Bukan. Aku mau bilang kalau besok kita ada 'pertemuan'. Seperti biasa. Sudah dua minggu."

"Oh. Ok." Jawab Johnny singkat.

"Tapi, kata Taeyong hyung yang besok itu beda."

"Wae?"

"Member NCT Dream akan ikut. Ten hyung jugaaa..."

Johnny langsung melempari wajah cerah Jaehyun dengan bantal. Geli melihatnya bertingkah sok imut. Dan lagi, berita itu tidak membuatnya senang.

"Ck, kalian merencanakan sesuatu ya?"

"Tentu saja! Hyung tidak boleh bertengkar dengan Ten hyung terus. Taeyong hyung akhirnya mengambil jalan ini. Mampus kamu hyung, dihakimi semua orang."

Jaehyun langsung lari setelah mengatakan itu. Takut pada Johnny yang seakan siap menghabisinya.

.

Ruang tengah dorm NCT 127 mendadak ramai malam itu. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang malam juga karena matahari baru saja tenggelam. Makanan ringan seperti keripik, ayam, dan pizza sudah ada di atas meja. Sementara itu kelima belas member duduk tersebar. Dilantai, di sofa, di kursi yang mereka bawa dari ruang makan. Yang pasti sangat tidak teratur.

Johnny diam sembari menunggu pertemuan itu dimulai dengan mendengarkan lagu dari earphonenya. Dia duduk sendiri di sebuah kursi kayu yang letaknya cukup menjaga jarak dari yang lain. Sementara itu pemeran utama kita yang lain sibuk bersenda gurau dengan member dream.

"Ehem... sudah siap semua 'kan?" tanya Taeyong yang kini menegambil alih posisi leader.

"Belum. Taeyong, tolong nasihati Jaemin untuk duduk di sini! Di sofa! Sebelahku! Kenapa dia keras kepala sekali duduk di lantai."

"Yuta hyuuuung! Punggungku baik-baik saja! Biarkan aku dengan teman-temanku!"

"Tidak bocah nakal! Kembali kemari!"

Taeyong mengabaikan pertengkaran Yuta dan Jaemin. Toh, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Jaemin pasti akan mengalah. Memang siapa yang bisa melawan Na Yuta yang galak dan keras kepala itu? Tinggal tunggu waktu saja.

Begitu melihat tak ada lagi yang membuat keributan, Taeyong segera bicara lagi. "Bagaimana hari kalian?"

"Melelahkan. Punggungku mau patah hyung." Jawab Donghyuck.

"Aih! _Oba._ "

"Heh! Bocah Canada. Jangan sok-sokan ya. Kemarin kamu juga tidak bisa berjalan tegak."

" _Mwoya!_ Jangan kurang ajar denganku. Aku lebih tua darimu." Mark menyerukan kekesalannya.

Donghyuck mencelanya dalam diam. Tidak mau memperkeruh masalah.

"Yep! Member rumahan beristirahat dengan baik." Ucap Taeil yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari yang lain. "Apa aku satu-satunya member yang tidak punya pekerjaan? Heum?"

"Aku sih malu ya jadi pengangguran."

Seketika ruangan jadi gaduh. Semua orang membicarakan hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan saja. Taeyong memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba pening. Dilihatnya Johnny yang duduk di seberang. Memberikannya tatapan minta tolong yang membuat namja tinggi itu menghela napas.

"Hei-hei, jangan gaduh sendiri." Johnny berkata seraya mengetuh kursi kayunya. Dan hal itu sangat ampuh membuat ruangan kembali hening. Meski Johnny adalah sosok yang baik dan tidak pernah memanfaankan kekutannya untuk memukul orang, tapi tetap saja mengerikan. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau sampaikan, Taeyong?"

"Baiklah. Pertama aku mau mengucapkan selamat untuk kita semua karena sukses tampil di SM Town kemarin. Cukkae!" seperti biasa, mereka bertepuk tangan tanpa komando. Memang begitu kan, NCT. Bertepuk tangan kapan saja dan dimana saja. Apalagi Mark yang sekarang seperti kesurupan, tepuk tangan dengan senyum lebar lima jari."

"Hyung, aku tidak ikut SM Town." Cicit Jaemin. Satu lagi calon mengalih topik.

"Makanya jangan sakit punggung. Masih kecil udah kaya kakek-kakek." Celetuk Jeno yang langsung membuat Jaemin berkaca-kaca. Dia langsung menubrukan diri ke pelukan Yuta dan menangis kecil di sana. Sedetik kemudian Jeno sudah terkapar di lantai. Dan tidak ada yang peduli.

"Kedua, selamat datang kembali Jaemin cantik kami!"

"Hyung, telat tauk. Udah nangis bocahnya." Ucap Ten.

"Iya hyung. Makasih." Jaemin ngomong gitu doang. Terus balik lagi nemplok Yuta.

"Lalu, selamat datang juga TEN! Walau kamu sempat buat member lain kelabakan karena pingin tampil. Tapi ya sudah lah ya. Selamat sudah tampil lagi."

" _Gomawo_. Berkat dukungan kalian semua. Aku cinta kalian." Bisa dibayangkan betapa centilnya Ten sekarang membagi flying kiss ke semua member.

Sesaat kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Ten belum melunturkan senyumnya sembari melihat ke arah Taeyong. Yang ditatap berdehem pelan sambil membenahi letak duduknya di karpet. Dia memberikan isyarat para member lain untuk diam dengan matanya.

"Lalu, eum... Ten tahu kan kalau sebelum ini kami tidak setuju kamu tampil." Leader itu berusaha mengucapkannya dengan ketegasan.

"Oh, kalian mau bahas masalah itu? Kami akan mengatasinya sendiri. Tidak perlu-"

"Bukan begitu Ten! Kami hanya khawatir kalau kalian berdua..." Taeyong melirik Johnny yang menatap lantai seakan tak peduli, atau tak ingin melibatkan diri. "Ini semua bukan salah Johnny. Aku, Taeil, dan Doyoung yang pertama kali merencanakan ini. Johnny tidak salah apa-apa, jadi tolong jangan diamkan dia begitu. Kamu membuat suasana grup jadi tidak nyaman."

Ten berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan sang leader. Sementara Doyoung yang duduk di samping Taeyong segera mencubit tangan kurusnya. "Kau memojokkannya, baj*ngan." Desis Doyoung yang langsung membuat Taeyong sadar akan kesalahannya. Tapi, dia tidak sempat memperbaiki kesalahannya itu.

"Jadi- Ini salahku ya? Menurut hyung, menurut kalian semua ini salahku? Wow. Bagaimana bisa kalian berpikir dengan sudut pandang begitu? Kalian bahkan tidak tahu masalahku dengannya!" Ten tersulut amarah. Dia menunjuk Johnny yang terdiam sejak tadi. Menurut Ten, Johnny diam karena membiarkan member lain memihaknya dan membelanya.

"Ten, turunkan jarimu! Tidak sopan." Taeil ikut jengah dengan sikap Ten. Jadi, dia buka suara. Dan buruknya, suara itu terdengar seperti bentakan.

"Tennie. Tenang dulu. Maaf, aku salah bicara. Maksud kami hanya ingin meluruskan masalah ini. Semua karena kami mengkhawatirkan kondisimu. Kami tidak ingin cideramu makin parah."

"Tahu apa kau tentang cideraku!" Ten berdiri. Menantang Taeyong.

"TEN!" Suasana semakin tegang. Johnny berdiri dari kursinya bersamaan dengan bentakan yang dia layangkan untuk si namja kecil yang kini marah luar biasa. "Kenapa kau sangat berlebihan? Kami. Hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja. Ok? Niat kami baik. Bisakah kau berpikir dewasa menghadapi niat baik kami ini?"

Ten mengatur napasnya. Matanya menatap para member Dream yang diam tak berkutik. Terlihat sekali mereka takut dengan suasana ini. Jadi dia menekan amarahnya dalam-dalam. Namun, yang terjadi air matanya malah mengalir. Kemarahan itu berubah menjadi kesedihan.

"Para fansku..."

"Berhenti libatkan fans. Mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang kondisimu." Johnny semakin muak dengan kata fans yang keluar dari mulut Ten.

"Para fansku akan pergi jika aku tidak segera tampil. Mereka akan menemukan idol yang lebih tampan, lebih berbakat, dan lebih aktif dari pada aku. Kalau aku tidak segera tampil, menurut kalian apa yang akan terjadi? Popularitasku, karirku, impianku. Aku akan ditinggalkan. Sementara ini satu-satunya kesempatan agar aku tidak dilupakan mereka, tapi kalian menghalangiku. Kenapa?"

Ten menatap lantai. Tak seorangpun bisa membuatnya lebih tenang sekarang. Biasanya Johnny. Tapi tidak lagi.

"Sementara aku di dorm, kalian semua sedang ada di atas panggung, atau sedang berlatih untuk comeback. Aku iri. Tapi lebih dari itu..."

"Ten, cukup. Maaf." Yuta berusaha memeluk namja itu tapi ditepisnya.

"Lebih dari pada aku iri, aku kesepian. Tidak ada seorangpun di sampingku. Seorang pun! Aku kesakitan sendiri, aku tertawa sendiri, aku menangis sendiri. Aku takut."

Ten menatap Johnny yang dari sorot matanya, terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Johnny hyung, kau tahu? Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, bukan tanpa alasan. Kupikir aku masih punya hyung. Aku pikir kalau aku mengungkapkan perasaanku, hyung akan selalu bersamaku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Hyung malah memfaatkannya untuk hal lain. Mencegahku tampil, contohnya. Benar, aku ikut senang hyung debut dan super sibuk. Karena aku mencintaimu, aku harus merasakan hal itu kan? Tapi, sekali saja apa hyung pernah mencoba mengerti perasaanku? Tidak 'kan?"

Semua orang terlihat kehilangan kata-kata. Ten juga tidak berharap mereka menanggapi curahan hati yang sebenarnya ingin dia simpan sendiri itu. Dia juga tidak ingin membuat Johnny sampai pucat seperti sekarang. Namun, jika dia tidak mengungkapkannya, apakah teman-temannya itu bisa mengerti?

Ten mengambil ponselnya di meja lalu keluar dari dorm NCT 127 tanpa kata.

Johnny terduduk kembali di kursinya. Dia menatap kedua tangannya yang sekarang tremor.

"Bodoh! Bodoh!" Johnny merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dan dia menangis. Tak seorang pun bergerak untuk mendekatinya.

Jaemin yang tak melihat akan ada perubahan di pertemuan ini akhirnya bangkit. Mengundang belasan pasang mata untuk melihatnya. Dia hendak perdi dari dorm itu, tetapi Jeno berhasil menahan tangannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mencari Ten hyung."

"Jangan, biarkan dia sendiri dulu."

Jaemin terkejut. Dia menghempaskan tangan Jeno. Cukup keras sampai Doyoung nyaris berdiri untuk mengantisipasi potensi pertengkaran selanjutnya.

"Kamu masih belum paham? _Hyungdeul_ , kalian juga masih belum paham dengan ucapan Ten hyung barusan? Dia itu kesepian, tapi kalian tidak tergerak untuk menemaninya! AH! Benar, kalian belum pernah merasakannya, makanya tidak paham. Sehat selalu lah kalian semua. Jangan sampai cidera karena rasanya sakit sekali."

Jaemin pun langsung bergegas keluar dorm. Mencari Ten sebelum namja itu terlanjur hilang.

.

Butuh waktu bagi Jaemin untuk menemukan kakaknya di pemukiman itu. Tidak banyak tempat bisa dikunjungi di sana. Dormnya pun pasti bukan tempat yang dituju Ten karena Jaemin sudah menelpon Yukhei dan namja itu bilang Ten belum pulang. Setelah setengah jam berkeliling, dia menemukan Ten sedang duduk di ayunan TK yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari dorm NCT 127. Dia memainkan ponselnya dengan serius seperti tengah mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Hayo!" Jaemin menepuk bahu Ten dengan keras.

"Shit!" Ten langsung menutup mulutnya saat melihat orang yang mengagetkannya ternyata Jaemin. "O-oh. Hai."

Jaemin melongok untuk melihat apa yang sedang Ten lakukan di ponselnya. Dia melihat aplikasi pembelian tiket pesawat dan sekilas membaca kata 'bangkok' di sana sebelum Ten cepat-cepat menyimpan ponselnya di saku.

"Sedang apa, hyung?" tanya Jaemin yang memang berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dia lalu duduk di ayunan sebelah Ten.

"Iseng saja. Kenapa kamu disini?"

"Aku mencari hyung. Hehehe, jauh sekali dari dorm."

Ten hanya tersenyum. Dia dan Jaemin sebenarnya tidak terlalu akrab. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kakak dan adik yang sama-sama supel, lucu, aneh dan kadang sedikit genit. Tidak lebih. Terkadang Ten merasa Jaemin sedikit menjaga jarak darinya. Wajar, usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh. Jaemin punya pergaulannya sendiri, NCT Dream, begitu pula dengannya. Tapi bukan berarti hubungan mereka bisa dibilang dingin juga.

"Hyung, terima kasih ya."

"Heum? Apa maksudmu?"

Jaemin memainkan tanah di bawah sepatunya sebelum beralih pada Ten sambil tersenyum.

"Berkat hyung, member lain jadi mengerti betapa sulitnya hidup kita. Aku ingin bicara seperti hyung juga. Tapi, tentu saja tidak berani."

"Oh benar juga. Aku sampai lupa Jaemin juga hiatus."

"Jadi hyung lupa! Ah, jahatnya!" Jaemin melemparkan sedikit pasir ke arah Ten dengan kakinya. Yang sontak membuat Ten tertawa geli.

"Hyung sibuk dengan pengobatan, juga masalah lainnya. Jadi lupa deh. Maafkan aku."

"Dimaafkan. Toh aku juga lupa kok kalau hyung cidera. Wlee!"

"Heis, kau juga sama saja."

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk diam sejenak. Jaemin mengayunkan ayunannya sampai tinggi dan merasakan udara malam yang cukup hangat menahan tubuhnya.

"Hyung sangat hebat karena melaluinya sendiri. Kalau aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan jadi seperti hyung."

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kamu sudah sembuh, jangan berharap cidera lagi."

Ayunan yang Jaemin mainkan perlahan berhenti. "Kita tahu cidera tidak akan pernah sembuh sempurna, hyung."

Fakta itu menyakitkan. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka berdua sudah terlanjur mengalaminya. Tangan Ten terulur untuk mengusak rambut Jaemin.

"Kalau begitu kita harus saling mendukung mulai sekarang."

"Tentu. Aku akan selalu mendukung Ten hyung. Kecuali kalau hyung tiba-tiba ingin berhenti dan pulang ke Thailand. Aku akan membencimu."

Ten baru menyadari kalau Jaemin mungkin saja sempat melihat apa yang dia lakukan di ponsel. Karenanya dia tidak memberikan tanggapan lain selain tersenyum.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga satu jam dengan berbincang-bincang tentang apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa waktu belakangan. Jaemin bercerita bahwa dia dirawat dengan baik oleh orang tuanya. Dia juga bercerita betapa marahnya dia saat NCT Dream memenangkan piala pertama, tapi tak seorang pun menghubunginya setelah itu. Bahkan Jeno yang selama ini selalu jadi teman baiknya. Jaemin marah juga karena Jeno seakan melupakannya dan menggeser posisinya dengan Renjun. Jaemin yang sakit sangat sensitif pada segala hal sampai-sampai hidupnya penuh kemarahan.

"Tapi aku beruntung ada orang tuaku disini. Sedangkan hyung sendirian."

"Aku juga awalnya kan di Thailand. Jadi, tidak masalah kok. Cuma sedih saja saat harus berpisah dengan mereka untuk pertama kali setelah operasi. Rasanya lebih berat dari biasanya. Ngomong-ngomong, cideramu sembuh dengan operasi atau yang lain, Jaem?"

"Rahasia."

"Kenapa? Ceritalah padaku."

"Pokoknya rahasia."

"Ck, dasar kau ini."

Malam itu menjadi titip dari permulaan pertemanan mereka yang lebih erat. Ten bersyukur dengan keberadaan Jaemin yang ternyata mengerti perasaannya. Dia juga bersyukur dengan adanya Jaemin sekarang, malam ini, disampingnya. Dia pikir malam ini akan dia habiskan sendirian lagi. Namun, Tuhan tak sejahat itu. Dia mengirimkan malaikat dengan senyuman manis ke hadapannya.

Jaemin berhenti mengayunkan ayunanannya saat melihat siluet tak asing di gerbang sekolah. Dia melirik Ten hingga menemukan namja itu juga melihat apa yang dia lihat.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang duluan ya hyung. Jeno pasti marah karena perlakuanku tadi. Aku harus segera maafan dengannya."Jaemin berdiri. Bersiap untuk pergi.

" _Arraseo_. Kalau dia jahat padamu, bilang saja padaku."

"Kenapa? Hyung akan menghajarnya?" mata Jaemin berbinar kata menanyakan itu.

"Tentu... Tidak. Aku akan lapor ke Taeyong."

"Ish! Dasar hyung."

Jaemin berjalan cepat-cepat mendekati Johnny yang beberapa saat lalu ada di gerbang sekolah. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul saat melewati hyungnya itu. Tidak ada yang mau dia katakan. Tidak nasehat, tidak omelan, pokoknya tidak. Jaemin percaya Johnny hyung-nya punya cara sendiri untuk meminta maaf pada Ten hyung-nya.

Saat Johnny berdiri di depannya, Ten tak berani mengangkat kepala. Dia melihat pasir di bawah kakinya. Rasanya berhadapan dengan namja itu sekarang bukan pilihan bagus. Emosinya masih belum stabil, bisa saja setelah ini dia meledak-ledak lagi. Ten tidak mau membuang energinya untuk marah-marah. Apa lagi memarahi Johnny. Capek luar biasa.

"Mau kudorongkan?"

Ten tidak menjawab. Tapi Johnny sudah terlanjur berdiri di belakangnya lalu mengayunkan ayunan Ten perlahan.

"Malam ini cerah sekali. Bulannya keliahatan. Anginnya juga hangat. Cocok untuk jalan-jalan malam, benar kan?"

Ten membalas ucapan Johnny dengan gumaman. Pelan-pelan dia menatap ke langit untuk membuktikan perkataan Johnny. Tapi, tidak ada bulan di sana. Dia merasa dibohongi.

"Bulan-" Ten nyaris berseru pada Johnny sebelum akhirnya menemukan eksistensi benda kuning itu di sebelah kepala Johnny, dari sudut pandangnya. Cepat-cepat dia kembali menatap depan.

"Bulannya di sebelah sini." Sambil menahan geli, Johnny berusaha untuk tidak tertawa."Sengaja sih. Agar kamu melihat ke arahku."

Dengan sabar Johnny menunggu tanggapan Ten. Tetapi cukup lama, merekamalah terjebak dalam suasana yang terlampau hening. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Lebih baik?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Entahlah. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau peduli padamu kok." Dorongan Johnny pada ayunan memelan. "Tapi aku selalu memikirkanmu. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku tidak peduli padamu?"

Ten berdecih seakan ucapan Johnny hanya bualan. Genggaman tangannya pada pegangan ayunan semakin erat. Dia muak. Rasanya ingin pergi.

" _Sorry. I don't realise that my words hurt you that much."_

" _I hate you."_

Johnny menahan napasnya. Dia berhenti mengayun ayunan Ten.

Tentu saja dia pantas untuk dibenci. Namun, kenapa mendengarnya dari mulut Ten terasa sangat menyakitkan?

"Ten, aku menyayangimu."

"Aku tahu."

Ayunan yang membawa Ten sepenuhnya berhenti. Johnny membawa tangannya menuju bahu sempit Ten. Perlahan, ia mendekap tubuh kurus itu. Didekapnya hangat-hangat.

"Pelan-pelan. Ayo kita mulai perlahan dari awal. Kau mau 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"Perasaanku sepertinya sudah hilang."

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku mencintaimu. Manfaatkan dengan baik, Ten."

.

"Aku mau _glasses chain_ ini." tunjuk Ten di etalase sebuah toko kacamata.

"What!? Ten, kita baru saja menghabiskan lima ratus ribu won untuk pakaianmu!"

Ten menatap Johnny dengan puppy eyesnya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Imut sekali sampai Johnny rasanya ingin segera terbang ke surga setiap melihatnya. Lebay.

" _Johnny oppa_ , cinta kan sama Ten?"

"I-iya sih. Tapi, uangku..."

Saat dia lengah, Ten sudah masuk ke dalam toko.

Tiga hari. Sejak pertemuan itu berakhir paling berantakan dibanding pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya. Ten kabur, Jaemin kabur, Johnny kabur juga, member Dream ketakutan sampai dorm, Taeil marah-marah, Doyoung menangis karena menyesal, dan Jaehyun sibuk menghabiskan semua cemilan di atas meja. Pokoknya malam itu berakhir tragis bagi NCT. Taeyong tidak tahu harus jawab bagaimana saat manager datang dan bertanya kenapa teman-temannya terlihat seperti baru saja mengalami bencana alam. Trauma.

Buntut dari masalah itu pun belum selesai sampai di sini. Ternyata pasangan Johnny dan Ten akhirnya mengambil kesempatan dalam bencana, meresmikan hubungan. Yuta nyaris menyemproti mereka dengan kata-kata kotor nan kasar saat mendengar berita itu. Enak sekali jadian setelah bertengkar dan membuat mereka ketakutan.

Selain itu, Taeyong juga mendengar dari Mark bahwa Jaemin sudah menjadi ratu di Dorm Dream.

"Dia menyuruh Jisung menyapu lantai, Chenle mencuci piring, Renjun mengganti bolam lampu dan memperbudak Jeno 24 jam! Hanya karena mereka meminta ingin minta maaf. Hyung, aku tidak mau kembali ke sana!"

"Aku juga! Selamatkan kami!" Donghyuck ikut-ikutan saat Mark curhat.

"Memang apa yang Jaemin lakukan pada kalian berdua?"

"D-Dia menanyai kami apakah dia terlihat gendut setiap dua menit sekali. Hyung itu bagian paling mengerikan!"

Akhir-akhir ini, Taeyong juga melihat perbedaan dari wajah Johnny. Dia terlihat lebih kusam dan lusuh. Padahal seharusnya dia sangat senang karena akhirnya berpacaran dengan Ten. Saat ditanya kenapa, jawabannya...

"Ten menguras isi tabunganku."

"Owh. Aku turut berduka cita."

"Bagaimana bisa dia memanfaatkan cintaku dengan sangat baik?"

Konser di Osaka jauh lebih baik ketimbang di Seoul. Paling tidak mood member NCT lebih cerah. Bagaimana tidak, si pengacau Ten dan Johnny sudah kembali. Lengkap dengan lovey doveynya. Winwin yang sempat satu sofa sampai menyingkir. Takut ketularan dosa lihatnya. Anak inosen emang beda.

"Hyung, ayo selca." Ajak Ten. Perkembangan satu lagi. Kemarin mereka di foto, sekarang inisiatif foto sendiri. Perkembangan yang luar biasa. Tak lupa mereka menggunakan glasses chain yang menguras tabungan Johnny.

"Aigo, yang kemarin bikin jiwa-jiwa terguncang." Yuta lewat.

"Aduh, mata suciku tercemar roman picisan." Taeil lewat.

"Selamat deh yang tytyd gedenya makin sering dilihat doi." Yang itu Donghyuck. Numpang lewat juga.

Sedetik kemudian dia diseret emak Taeil keluar ruangan. Dikasih wejangan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

"Hyung, tau gak?"

"Apa?"

"Ada cincin-"

"Ten, cintai aku apa adanya."

Ten diam. Terus cemberut. Dia menurunkan ponselnya dengan begitu lemas. Wajahnya di tekuk sekian kali.

"Iya, hyung beliin!"

"YEY~"

.

.

END

.

A/N Itu dia. Fanfic. Johnten. Yang Johntennya gak keliatan. Wkwkwk... ya sudah lah. Gagal lagi.

Terinspirasi sama SM Town Seoul kemarin waktu mereka diem-dieman. Johnny deketin Ten, mau ngerangkul eh eh eh... gak jadi... deketin lagi, Tennya pergi. Warbyasah sebenernya kapalku ini. Cuma disitu aja mereka di poto, bertiga lagi ama Taeil. EH! Di jepun udah cekrek cekrek selfi. Kurang ajar. Hatiku tak kuat...

Maaf ya campur campur bahasanya. Pingin pakai bahasa kocak, kok kontennya serius. Mau serius kok ada kocaknya juga. Ampun dah.

 _Hope You Like It ^^_


End file.
